


Behind Closed Doors

by Tru



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: BDSM, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Tru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles craves control, Phoenix delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

The sight of Miles Edgeworth, laying in the center of his bed, ass in the air, and knowing that the face pressed to the rumpled sheets was stained with a deep red flush made Phoenix's cock ache. He ran his fingers over the curve of Edgeworth's hip, up his spine, and Edgeworth quivered under the light touch. This had started as a game, a hesitating confession that stumbled from Edgeworth's lips, but Phoenix had lost the urge to play soon after Edgeworth had obeyed his command to strip and he felt the heady rush that came with being completely in control of a man others feared.

"What would the other prosecutors do if they knew, hmm?" Edgeworth flinched, and Phoenix wound his fingers into the hair at the base of Edgeworth's skull. "No moving," he said as an aside, tightening his grip on the fine strands between his fingers, then returned to his musing. "'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is a slut', a nice little sign for beside your office door, don't you think?"

Edgeworth hissed a breath and Phoenix pulled, giving him no choice but to rise up to his knees, and Phoenix looked from the embarrassed blush on his cheeks down to the cock that stood proud between his thighs and his mouth curled into a smirk. "I think you should wear a sign to work. 'This cock belongs to Phoenix Wright.'"

The noise Edgeworth made was between a whimper and a moan, and Phoenix used his grip on Edgeworth's hair to pull the other man forward, into a bruising, biting, feral sort of kiss that had the coppery taste of blood and need. Phoenix punished Edgeworth's mouth, his hand on the back of Edgeworth's head the only thing that kept the man from bending backward under the onslaught of lips and teeth and tongue. Edgeworth's tongue snaked between Phoenix's teeth, pulled back and flicked over Phoenix's lips, and Phoenix jerked away from the kiss, shoving Edgeworth back to sprawl across the blankets.

"I didn't say you could kiss me," Phoenix said, wiping the back of his hand across his swollen mouth. Edgeworth gave a faint nod, cheek pressed to the bed.

"Please accept my apologies, Master," Edgeworth said, voice reed thin.

Phoenix's cock jumped, his breath catching in his throat. He sat on the bed. "Miles..."

Edgeworth looked up, certain this would be the moment where Phoenix called an end to this play. Phoenix's eyes were narrowed and there was a grim set to his mouth. He crooked a finger, and Edgeworth scrambled to kneel on the bed beside him. Before he could speak, Phoenix grabbed his arm and dragged him down to lay across Phoenix's lap.

Phoenix's hand lay heavy on his ass, and he squirmed, unable to stop the whimper that escaped his throat as Phoenix's fingertips dug into his skin. "Count for me," Phoenix said, and Edgeworth only had time to jerk his head in a nod before the first blow fell.

"O-one," Edgeworth said, then yelped as Phoenix pinched the spot he'd just struck.

"You've forgotten how to address me," he said. "Start again."

Edgeworth bit his lip, nodded again, and Phoenix's hand fell, sharper this time. Edgeworth bucked forward, breath escaping in a gasp.

"One, Master."

"Very good," Phoenix said, and then he began to spank Edgeworth in earnest. Hard, stinging slaps that pulled a warm red glow from the skin.

"Tw-twenty f-five, Master," Edgeworth was practically howling, rutting against Phoenix's leg and making gasping, sobbing sounds between each blow.

Phoenix's hand rubbed over hot skin, sending tingling sparks of pain along Edgeworth's nerves. He slid himself against Phoenix's thigh, mindlessly pursuing the pleasure that went with the pain. Abruptly, his world spun, and he found himself dumped unceremoniously from Phoenix's lap to the floor.

"Not yet," Phoenix said as he stood, voice thick. He reached down, wrapped a hand around his own aching cock. "On your knees."

Edgeworth scrambled into place,opening his mouth eagerly, trembling as he kept himself from engulfing Phoenix's cock until he was told to do so. Phoenix reached down, grabbed hold of Edgeworth's hair and jerked his head up.

"Such an eager slut," he said, brushing away the remnants of tears Edgeworth hadn't even realized he'd shed while being spanked. More tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Phoenix yanked the strands of hair between his fingers to near snapping. "So beautiful," Phoenix said, breath hot against Edgeworth's temple, mouth lowering to trace a tongue around the shell of Edgeworth's ear. "This face, this body, all mine."

"Y-yes, Master," Edgeworth breathed, hands clenched in fists on his thighs to keep them still.

Phoenix straightened, not letting go of Edgeworth's hair, and placed the tip of his cock against Edgeworth's lips. "Open."

No choice but to obey, not wanting anything else, Edgeworth opened his mouth. Phoenix slid inside--_hot, wet_\--nearly to the hilt, shuddering as Edgeworth choked, sucked in a narrow, quick breath and then began to suck. Reddened, kiss-bruised lips grew darker and spit-slick as Phoenix thrust between them. There was no finesse, no careful, skilled tongue tricks to drive Phoenix wild as there usually were when he was allowed inside the sanctity of Edgeworth's mouth. Instead, Edgeworth sucked with a grasping, greedy desperation, making thick, needy sounds with his eyes tight shut.

It was too much for Phoenix. His hips snapped back, and thick streaks of white splattered across Edgeworth's cheeks, into his hair. Phoenix shook, dropped to his knees and attacked Edgeworth's mouth, tasting himself as his tongue slid wildly between Edgeworth's lips, and his hands came up, palms getting sticky as he cradled Edgeworth's face between them.

The were both panting when Phoenix broke the kiss, urged Edgeworth up from the floor an onto the bed. Gentle hands wiped Edgeworth's face with a tissue, and then Phoenix curled up beside him, meeting Edgeworth's curious look with hooded eyes.

"Now, this," Phoenix said, guiding Edgeworth's hand to his own erection then letting him go. "I want to watch you."

Wide eyes met the words, blush staining pale cheeks with crimson and Edgeworth turned his head away. Phoenix caught Edgeworth's chin, forced him to turn back, and kissed him, once, gently.

"If you can't, say the word. If you can, keep your eyes on me." Phoenix waited, and after a moment Edgeworth nodded. Only then did Phoenix drop his eyes to Edgeworth's cock.

Slow, smooth strokes of a manicured hand, broad palm and long fingers flexing into a tighter grip. A thumb sliding across the head, making Edgeworth hiss, and Phoenix shifted, reaching to roll his fingers over Edgeworth's nipple.

"Faster," Phoenix said, twisting skin between his fingertips. "Show me what a slut you are, how much you need this."

Edgeworth gasped, hips jerking up and the slide of his hand growing more frantic. He established a rhythm and promptly lost it when Phoenix bent his head to bite the side of Edgeworth's neck. Edgeworth moaned when Phoenix teased his tongue over the spot, then drew back, blowing over the dampness.

He writhed on the bed, and Phoenix looked up at his face, sweating and flushed, lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes still unwaveringly watching Phoenix. Reaching out, Phoenix dragged that lip free of its prison, fingertip smoothing over the dents left by Edgeworth's teeth.

"I want to hear my name," Phoenix said, and Edgeworth's eyes went dark and unfocused.

"Phoenix," he cried, cock twitching in his hand as his orgasm splattered his thighs and belly, before collapsing, winded and shivering, on the bed.

Gathering Edgeworth in close to his chest, Phoenix ran, slow, soothing hands down Edgeworth's back, rubbed circles over points of tension. Once Edgeworth was still, he sat up, pulling the sheet from the end of the bed and dragging it up over them both. Sprawled on his back, he found Edgeworth crowding in close once again, and he pushed the hair back from Edgeworth's forehead. Against his chest, he could feel the small smile that curved Edgeworth's mouth. Phoenix smiled too, and as he drifted off to sleep, he began to formulate ideas for what to do the next time Edgeworth asked to play this little game.


End file.
